waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/International
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1938 until 1994. Brazilian Portuguese (1938 Dub) * Branca de Neve (Snow White) - Dalva de Oliveira (speaking) * Branca de Neve - Maria Clara Tati Jacome (singing) * Rainha Má (Evil Queen) - Cordélia Ferreira * Velha Bruxa (The Hag) - Estephana Louro * Príncipe Encantado - Carlos Galhardo * Mestre - Almirante * Zangado - Aristoteles Pena * Feliz - Aristoteles Pena * Soneca - Baptista Junior * Dengoso - Delorges Caminoa * Atchim - Edmundo Maia * Espelho Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Almirante * Cacador - Túlio Lemos Brazilian Portuguese (1965 Dub) * Branca de Neve - Maria Alice Barreto (speaking) * Branca de Neve (Snow (White) - Cybele Freire * Rainha Má (Evil Queen) - Lourdes Mayer * Velha Bruxa (The Bag) - Estelita Bell * Príncipe Encantado (The Prince) - Allan Lima (speaking) * Príncipe Encantado (The Prince) - Joao Alberto Persson (singing) * Mestre - Magalhaes Grace * Zangado - Enio Santos * Feliz - Luiz Motta * Soneca - Waldir Guedes * Dengoso - Navarro de Andrade * Atchim - Orlando Drummond * Espelho Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Luiz Motta * Cacador - Domício Costa Czech (1938 dub) * Sněhurka (Snow White) - Ella Rixová * Královna (Evil Queen) - Eva Vrchlická * Čarodějnice (The Hag) - Eva Vrchlická * Princ (Prince) - Oldřich Kovář * Prófa (Doc) - Ludvík Řezníček * Rejpal (Grumpy) - Antonín Zíb * Štístko (Happy) - Antonín Holzinger * Stydlín (Bashful) - František Nohel * Dřímal (Sleepy) - Eduard Kašpar * Kejchal (Sneezy) - Rudolf Hrušínský * Zrcadlo (Magic Mirror) - Karel Hradilák * Myslivec (The Huntsman) - Robert Ford Czech (1970 dub) * Sněhurka (Snow White) - Klára Jerneková (speaking) * Sněhurka (Snow White) - Marie Sikulová (singing) * Královna (Evil Queen) - Jiřina Petrovická * Čarodějnice (The Hag) - Jiřina Petrovická * Princ (Prince) - Eduard Cupák (speaking) * Princ (Prince) - Karel Hála (singing) * Doktor (Doc) - Vladimír Jedenáctík * Brumla (Grumpy) - Jan Sedliský * Hopla (Happy) - Ladislav Krečmer * Pejpal (Bashful) - Jiří Šašek * Klimba (Sleepy) - Josef Zíma * Hepčí (Sneezy) - Zdeněk Matouš * Zrcadlo (Magic Mirror) - Jiří Holý * Myslivec (The Huntsman) - Soběslav Sejk * Vypravěč (Narrator) - Otakar Brousek Danish (1938 Dub) * Snehvide (Snow White) - Annie Jessen * Dronningen (Evil Queen) - Clara Pontoppidan * Heksen (The Hag) - Clara Pontoppidan * Prinsen (The Prince) - Marius Jacobsen * Det magiske spejl (Magic Mirror) - ? * Jægeren (The Huntsman) - ? * Brille (Doc) - Victor Montell * Gnavpot (Grumpy) - Sigurd Langberg * Søving (Sleepy) - Valdemar Lund * Prosit (Sneezy) - Aage Foss * Lystig (Happy) - Alfred Arnbak * Flovmand (Bashful) - Carl Fischer Danish (1982 Dub) * Snehvide (Snow White) - Tove Hyldgaard * Dronningen (Evil Queen) - Kirsten Rolffes * Heksen (The Hag) - Kirsten Rolffes * Prinsen (The Prince) - Tonny Landy * Det magiske Spejl (Magic Mirror) - Erik Mørk * Jægeren (The Huntsman) - Hugo Herrestrup * Brille (Doc) - Thomas Eje * Gnavpot (Grumpy) - Benny Hansen * Søving (Sleepy) - Paul Hagen * Prosit (Sneezy) - Kurt Ravn * Lystig (Happy) - Jess Ingerslev * Flovmand (Bashful) - Jesper Klein Dutch (1938 Dub) * Sneeuwwitje (Snow White) - Cecilia Bach (speaking) * Sneeuwwitje (Snow White) - Frieda van Hessen (singing) * Koningin (Evil Queen) - Tilly Perin-Bouwmeester * De Heks (The Witch) - Tilly Perin-Bouwmeester * De Prins (The Prince) - Lex Karsemeijer * Doc - Johan Kaart * Giechel (Happy) - Wam Heskes * Grumpie (Grumpy) - Louis de Bree * Dommel (Sleepy) - Lucas Wensing * Niezel (Sneezy) - Frits van Dijk * Bloosje (Bashful) - Coen Hissink * Toverspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Paul Huf * Jager (Huntsman) - ? Dutch (1984 Dub) * Sneeuwwitje (Snow White) - Bernadette Kraakman * Koningin (Evil Queen) - Marlies van Alcmaer * De Heks (The Witch) - Marlies van Alcmaer * De Prins (The Prince) - Robert Long * Proffie (Doc) - Jules Croiset * Vrolijk (Happy) - Wim T. Schippers * Mopperpot (Grumpy) - Coen Flink * Slapie (Sleepy) - Harrie Geelen * Hatsjie (Sneezy) - Harrie Geelen * Sloompie (Bashful) - Paul Haenen * Toverspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Hero Muller * Jager (Huntsman) - Coen Flink Dutch (1990 Dub) * Sneeuwwitje (Snow White) - Bernadette Kraakman * Königin (Evil Queen) - Liz Snoijink * De Heks (The Witch) - Marjol Flore * De Prins (The Prince) - Marcel Reijans * Proffie (Doc) - Jules Croiset * Vrolijk (Happy) - Wim T. Schippers * Mopperpot (Grumpy) - Coen Flink * Slapie (Sleepy) - Harrie Geelen * Hatsjie (Sneezy) - Harrie Geelen * Sloompie (Bashful) - Henk van der Molen * Toverspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Lou Landré * Jager (Huntsman) - Cees van Oyen European Portuguese * Branca de Neve (Snow White) - Sandra de Castro (speaking) * Branca de Neve (Snow White) - Alda Joana (singing) * Rainha Má (Evil Queen) - Cháudia Cadima * Velha Bruxa (The Hag) - Cucha Carvalheiro * Príncipe Encantado (The Prince) - Henrique Feist (speaking) * Príncipe Encantado (The Prince) - Joao Alberto Persson (singing) * Mestre - Carlos Paulo * Zangado - Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Feliz - Pedro Pinheiro * Soneca - Rui Paulo * Dengoso - Manuel Cavaco * Atchim - Fernando Gomes * Espelho Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Luís Lucas * Cacador - António Marques European Spanish * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Mar Bordallo (speaking) * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Yolanda de las Heras (singing) * La Malvada Reina Grimhilde (Evil Queen) - Lucía Esteban * Bruja (The Hag) - María Luisa Rubio * Príncipe (The Prince) - Armando Pita * Espejo Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Francisco Hernández * Cazador - Carlos Kaniowsky * Sabio - Joaquín Díaz * Feliz - Eduardo Moreno * Gruñón - Julio Núñez * Mocoso - Juan Perucho * Dormilón - Ramón Repáraz * Tímido - Miguel Ángel Godó * Narrador (The Narrator) - José Luis Gil Finnish (1962 Dub) * Lumikki (Snow White) - Eeva-Kaarina Volanen * Kuningatar/Noita (Evil Queen/Hag) - Rauni Luoma * Prinssi (Prince) - Rauno Ketonen * Viisas (Doc) - Pentti Irjala * Jörö (Grumpy) - Risto Mäkelä * Lystikäs (Happy) - Martti Tschokkinen * Ujo (Bashful) - Pentti Riuttu * Nuahnenä (Sneezy) - Heikki Savolainen * Unelias (Sleepy) - Jukka Sipilä * Peilin Henki (Magic Mirror) - Mauno Hyvönen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Ritva Ahonen Finnish (1982 Dub) * Lumikki (Snow White) - Jaana Oravisto (speaking) * Lumikki (Snow White) - Johanna Nurmimaa (singing) * Kuningatar/Noita (Evil Queen) - Kyllikki Forssell * Prinssi (Prince) - Matti Olavi Ranin (speaking) * Prinssi (Prince) - Markku Runne (singing) * Viisas (Doc) - Matti Ranin * Jörö (Grumpy) - Aimo Tepponen * Lystikäs (Happy) - Pekka Autiovuori * Ujo (Bashful) - Uula Llakso * Nuahnenä (Sneezy) - Olli Tuominen * Unelias (Sleepy) - Martti Pennanen * Peilin Henki (Magic Mirror) - Esa Saario * Metsästäjä (Huntsman) - Ari Piispa * Kertoja (Narrator) - Matti Olavi Ranin * Choir: Maija Hapuoja & Ritva Laurila Finnish (1994 Dub) * Lumikki (Snow White) - Riikka Väyrynen (speaking) * Lumikki (Snow White) - Kukka-Maaria Ahonen (singing) * Kuningatar (Evil Queen) - Terhi Paula * Noita (Hag) - Seela Sella * Prinssi (Prince) - Tom Nyman * Viisas (Doc) - Mattu Ranin * Jörö (Grumpy) - Veikko Honkanen * Lystikäs (Happy) - Antti Pääkkönen * Ujo (Bashful) - Juha Muje * Nuahnenä (Sneezy) - Tom Wentzel * Unelias (Sleepy) - Pekka Lehtosaari * Peilin Henki (Magic Mirror) - Juha Hyppönen * Metsästäjä (Huntsman) - Markku Riikonen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Esa Saario * Choir: Ulla Hakola-Renko, Päivi Granström, Päivi Hilska, Anna-Liisa Vihko, Topi Lehtipuu, Matti Holi & Markus Bäckman French (1938 Dub) * Blanche-Neige (Snow White) - Christiane Turner (speaking) * Blanche-Neige (Snow White) - Béatrice Hagen (singing) * La Reine (The Queen) - Adrienne D'Ambricourt * La Sorcière (The Witch) - Adrienne D'Ambricourt * Prof (Doc) - Eugene Borden * Grincheux (Grumpy) - André Cheron * Atchoum (Sneezy) - Jean de Briac * Timide (Bashful) - Roger Valmy * Joyeux (Happy) - Charles de Ravenne * Dormeur (Sleepy) - Louis Mercier * Le Prince (The Prince) - Marcel Ventura * Le Miroir magique (Magic Mirror) - Louis Mercier * Le Chasseur (The Huntsman) - André Cheron French (1962 Dub) * Blanche-Neige (Snow White) - Lucie Dolène * La Reine (The Queen) - Claude Gensac * La Sorcière (The Witch) - Marie Francey * Prof (Doc) - Richard Francœur * Atchoum (Sneezy) - Jean Daurand (speaking) * Atchoum (Sneezy) - Claude Germain (singing) * Dormeur (Sleepy) - Georges Hubert * Grincheux (Grumpy) - Léonce Corne * Joyeux (Happy) - Raymond Rognoni (speaking) * Joyeux (Happy) - Henry Tallourd (singing) * Timide (Bashful) - Maurice Nasil (speaking) * Timide (Bashful) - Pierre Marret (singing) * Le Prince (The Prince) - Jean Cussac * Le Chasseur (The Huntsman) - André Valmy * Le Miroir magique (Magic Mirror) - Serge Nadaud French (2001 Dub) * Blanche-Neige (Snow White) - Valérie Siclay (speaking) * Blanche-Neige (Snow White) - Rachel Pignot (singing) * La Reine (The Queen) - Sylvie Genty * La Sorcière (The Witch) - Katy Vail * Prof (Doc) - Jean-Claude Donda * Atchoum (Sneezy) - Bernard Alane * Dormeur (Sleepy) - Patrice Dozier * Grincheux (Grumpy) - Gérard Rinaldi * Joyeux (Happy) - Jean-Loup Horwitz * Timide (Bashful) - Michel Mella (speaking) * Timide (Bashful) - Jean Stout (singing) * Le Prince (The Prince) - Pierre Tessier (speaking) * Le Prince (The Prince) - Olivier Cantore (singing) * Le Miroir magique (Magic Mirror) - Jean-Claude Balard * Le Chasseur (The Huntsman) - Marc Alfos * Le Narrateur (The Narrator) - Philippe Catoire German (1938 Dub) * Schneewittchen (Snow White) - Hortense Raky * Die böse Königin (Evil Queen) - Dora Gerson * Hexe (The Hag) - ? * Der Prinz (The Prince) - ? * Chef (Doc) - Otto Wallburg * Brummbär (Grumpy) - Ernst Legal * Happy - ? * Schlafmütze (Sleepy) - Aribert Wäscher * Pimpel (Bashful) - Aribert Wäscher * Hatschi (Sneezy) - Ernst Legal * Der Zauberspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Aribert Wäscher * Jäger - ? German (1966 Dub) * Schneewittchen (Snow White) - Uschi Wolff (speaking) * Schneewittchen (Snow White) - Susanne Tremper (singing) * Die böse Königin (Evil Queen) - Gisela Reißmann * Hexe (The Hag) - Gisela Reißmann * Der Prinz (The Prince) - René Kollo * Chef (Doc) - Klaus W. Krause * Brummbär (Grumpy) - Karl Hellmer * Happy - Eduard Wandrey * Schlafmütze (Sleepy) - Herbert Weißbach * Pimpel (Bashful) - Erich Fiedler * Hatschi (Sneezy) - Walter Bluhm * Der Zauberspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Klaus Miedel * Jäger (The Huntsman) - Arnold Marquis * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Heinz Petruo German (1994 Dub) * Schneewittchen (Snow White) - Manja Doering (speaking) * Schneewittchen (Snow White) - Alexandra Wilcke (singing) * Die böse Königin (Evil Queen) - Gisela Fritsch * Hexe (The Hag) - Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif * Der Prinz (The Prince) - Rolf Dieter Heinrich * Chef (Doc) - Manfred Lichtenfeld * Brummbär (Grumpy) - Roland Hemmo * Happy - Gerry Wolff * Schlafmütze (Sleepy) - Horst Kempe * Pimpel (Bashful) - Heinz Fabian * Hatschi (Sneezy) - Fritz Decho * Der Zauberspiegel (Magic Mirror) - Hermann Ebeling * Jäger (The Huntsman) - Klaus Sonnenschein * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Friedrich Schoenfelder Hungarian (1962 dub) * Hófehérke (Snow White) - Hédi Váradi (speaking) * Hófeherke (Snow White) - Erzsébet Házy (singing) * A királynö - Margit Lukács * Gonosz boszorkány - Ilus Vay * Tudor (Doc) - László Csákányi * Vidor (Happy) - László Márkus * Morgó (Grumpy) - István Egri * Szundi (Sleepy) - György Bálint * Szende (Bashful) - Sándor Suka * Hapci (Sneezy) - János Garics * Kuka (Dopey) - Endre Harkányi * Vadász (The Huntsman) - József Képessy * Varázstukör (Magic Mirror) - György Pálos * Herceg (The Prince) - Sándor Németh * Mesélö (Narrator) - György Pálos Hungarian (2001 dub) * Hófehérke (Snow White) - Szonja Oroszlán * A királynö/gonosz boszorkány - Éva Szabó * Tudor (Doc) - Gyula Bodrogi * Vidor (Happy) - Zoltán Dobránszky * Morgó (Grumpy) - Dezsö Garas * Szundi (Sleepy) - Gábor Harsányi * Szende (Bashful) - Péter Haumann * Hapci (Sneezy) - Sándor Makay * Vadász (The Huntsman) - Antal Konrád * Varázstukör (Magic Mirror) - László Sinkó * Herceg (The Prince) - László Széles (speaking) * Herceg (The Prince) - Zoltán Nyári (singing) * Mesélö (The Narrator) - Gyula Szersén Icelandic * Mjallvít (Snow White) - Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir * Drottning (Evil Queen) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Norn (The Hag) - Helga Elínborg Jónsdóttir * Prins (Prince) - Rúnar Freyr Gíslason (speaking) * Prins (Prince) - Eyjólfur Eyjólfsson (singing) * Glámur (Doc) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Naggur (Grumpy) - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Purkur (Sleepy) - Magnús Jónsson * Teitur (Happy) - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Kútur (Bashful) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Hnerrir (Sneezy) - Harald G. Haralds * Tæfraspegill (Magic Mirror) - Valdimar Flygenring * Veiðimaður (Huntsman) - Pétur Einarsson Italian * Biancaneve (Snow White) - Rosetta Calavetta (speaking) * Biancaneve (Snow White) - Lina Pagliughi (singing) * Principe (The Prince) - Giulio Panicali (speaking) * Principe (The Prince) - Giovanni Manurita (singing) * Regina Grimilde (Evil Queen) - Tina Lattanzi * Strega - Dina Romano * Dotto - Olinto Cristina * Brontolo - Amilcare Pettinelli * Pisolo - Gianni Mazzanti * Eolo - Gero Zambuto * Gongolo - Cesare Polacco * Mammolo - Lauro Gazzolo * Specchio Magico (Magic Mirror) - Aldo Silvani * Cacciatore (Narrator) - Mario Besesti Italian (1972 Dub) * Biancaneve (Snow White) - Melina Martello (speaking) * Biancaneve (Snow White) - Gianna Spagnuolo (singing) * Principe (The Prince) - Romano Malaspina (speaking) * Principe (The Prince) - Bruno Filippini (singing) * Regina Grimilde (Evil Queen) - Benita Martini * Strega - Wanda Tettoni * Dotto - Roberto Bertea * Brontolo - Manilo Busoni * Pisolo - Giancarlo Maestri * Eolo - Vittorio Di Prima * Gongolo - Carlo Baccarini * Mammolo - Silvio Spaccesi * Specchio Magico (Magic Mirror) - Mario Feliciani * Cacciatore (Narrator) - Vittorio Di Prima Japanese (1958 Dub) * Shirayuki-hime (Snow White) - Shima Tomizawa * Ouji (The Prince) - Kiyoshi Igarashi * Joou/Majo (The Evil Queen/The Hag) - Tanie Kitabayashi * Sensei (Doc) - Eijirou Touno * Okorinbo (Grumpy) - Ken Mitsuda * Nebosuke (Sleepy) - Kosan Yanagiya * Kushami (Sneezy) - Saburou Bouya * Teresuke (Bashful) - Shijaku Shunpoutei * Gokigen (Happy) - Enba Sanyuutei * Mahou no kagami (The Magic Mirror) - Fuyuki Murakami * Kariudo (The Huntsman) - Fuyuki Murakami * Narrator - Fuyuki Murakami Japanese (1980 Dub) * Shirayuki-hime (Snow White) - Kurumi Kobato * Ouji (The Prince) - Tero Mitsubayashi * Joou/Majo (The Evil Queen/The Hag) - Kyoko Satomi * Sensei (Doc) - Kazuo Kumakura * Okorinbo (Grumpy) - Junji Chiba * Gokigen (Happy) - Junpei Takiguchi * Teresuke (Bashful) - Tadao Futami * Kushami (Sneezy) - Ryuji Saikachi * Nebosuke (Sleepy) - Koichi Kitamura * Mahou no kagami (Magic Mirror) - Oki Tamio * Kariudo (The Huntsman) - Shun Yashiro * Narrator - Ikuko Tani Korean * Snow White - Kim Soo-Gyeong (speaking) * Snow White - Lee Yun-Seon (singing) * The Prince - Lee Jae-Yong (speaking) * The Prince - Kim Gyeong-Ju (singing) * Evil Queen - Lee Seon-Yeong * The Hag - Kim Seong-Hui * Doc - Noh Min * Grumpy - Jo Dong-Hui * Happy - Lee Jae-Yong * Bashful - Yu Dong-Hyeon * Sleepy - Hwang Won * Sneezy - Lee Ho-In * Magic Mirror - Seol Yeong-Beom * Huntsman - On Yeong-Sam Mexican Spanish (1964 Dub) * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Amparo Garrido (speaking) * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Lupita Pérez Arias (singing) * La Malvada Reina Grimhilde (Evil Queen) - Rosario Muñoz Ledo * Bruja (The Hag) - Carmen Donna-Dío * Príncipe (The Prince) - Jorge Lagunes * Espejo Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Alberto Gavira * Cazador - Francisco Larrué * Sabio - Juan Domingo Méndez * Feliz - Francisco Colmenero * Gruñón - Rubens Medel * Mocoso - Dagoberto de Cervantes * Dormilón - Salvador Carrasco * Tímido - José Manuel Rosano * Narrador (The Narrator) - Luis Manuel Pelayo Mexican Spanish (2001 Dub) * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Maggie Vera (speaking) * Blancanieves (Snow White) - Viking Michel (singing) * La Malvada Reina Grimhilde (Evil Queen) - Liza Willert * Bruja (The Hag) - Rosanelda Aguirre * Príncipe (The Prince) - Mauricio Arróniz * Espejo Mágico (Magic Mirror) - Eduardo Borja * Cazador - Emilio Guerrero * Sabio - Esteban Siller (speaking) * Sabio - Moisés Palacios (singing) * Feliz - Alejandro Illescas * Gruñón - Francisco Colmenero * Mocoso - Ricardo Hill (speaking) * Mocoso - Mario Hoyos (singing) * Dormilón - César Arias * Tímido - Armando Réndiz (speaking) * Tímido - Óscar Benavides (singing) * Narrador (The Narrator) - Francisco Colmenero Norwegian (1982 dub) * Snehvit (Snow White) - Unn Vibeke Hol (speaking) * Snehvit (Snow White) - Anne Lise Gjöstöl (singing) * Dronningen (The Queen) - Astrid Folstad * Heksen (The Hag) - Bab Christensen * Prinsen (The Prince) - Lars Klevstrand * Brille (Doc) - ? * Sinnataggen (Grumpy) - Henki Kolstad * Lystig (Happy) - Arve Opsahl * Söving (Sleepy) - ? * Blygen (Bashful) - Sverre Holm * Prosit (Sneezy) - ? * Minsten (Dopey) - Frank Robert * Det magiske speilet (Magic Mirror) - ? * Jegeren (The Huntsman) - ? * Regi: Erik Solbakken * Oversettelse: Morten Krogstad * Studio: Norsk Film A/S Norwegian (1994 dub) * Snehvit (Snow White) - Unn Vibeke Hol (speaking) * Snehvit (Snow White) - Anne Aarthun (singing) * Dronningen (The Queen) - Eli Anne Linnestad * Heksen (The Hag) - Eli Anne Linnestad * Prinsen (The Prince) - Håkon Iversen * Brille (Doc) - Tor Stokke * Sinnataggen (Grumpy) - Bjørn Erling Jenseg * Lystig (Happy) - Knut Risan * Søving (Sleepy) - Rolf Sand * Blygen (Bashful) - Anders Hatlo * Prosit (Sneezy) - Roy Bjørnstad * Det magiske speilet (Magic Mirror) - Nils Vogt * The Huntsman - Tor Stokke * Forteller (Narrator) - Henki Kolstad * Regi: Morten Lange * Produsent: Håvard Rype * Studio: Norsound A/S Polish (1938 dub) * Krolewna Sniezka (Snow White) - Maria Modzelewska * Krolewicz (The Prince) - Aleksander Zabczynski * Krolowa (Evil Queen) - Leokadia Pancewiczowa * Wiedzma (The Hag) - Seweryna Broniszowna * Lesniczy (Huntsman) - Stefan Jaracz * Duch zaklety w zwierciadle (Magic Mirror) - Janusz Strachocki * Krasnoludki (Dwarfs) - Aleksander Zelwerowicz, Henryk Malkowski & Jozef Orwid * Piosenki Krasnoludkow (Dwarfs singing) - Chor Dana (Choir Dana) Polish (2009 dub) * Krolewna Sniezka (Snow White) - Edyta Krzemien * Krolewicz (The Prince) - Damian Aleksander * Krolowa/Wiedzma (Evil Queen/The Hag) - Danuta Stenka * Medrek (Doc) - Piotr Fronczewski * Gburek (Grumpy) - Marian Opania * Wesolek (Happy) - Krzysztof Kowalewski * Niesmialek (Bashful) - Krzysztof Stelmaszyk * Apsik (Sneezy) - Piotr Gasowski * Spioszek (Sleepy) - Damian Damiecki * Lesniczy (Huntsman) - Andrzej Blumenfeld * Magiczne Zwierciadlo (Magic Mirror) - Aleksander Bednarz * Narrator - Krzysztof Kolberger Swedish (1938 Dub) * Snövit (Snow White) - Tatiana Angelini * Drottningen (Evil Queen) - Hjördis Pettersson * Häxan (Hag) - Hjördis Pettersson * Kloker (Doc) - Rune Carlsten * Butter (Grumpy) - Stig Järrel * Glader (Happy) - Carl-Gunnar Wingård * Blyger (Bashful) - Nils Hultgren * Trötter (Sleepy) - Ragnar Falk * Prosit (Sneezy) - Ragnar Falk * Prinsen (Prince) - Gösta Kjellertz * Spegelrösten (Magic Mirror) - Tord Stål Swedish (1982 Dub) * Snövit (Snow White) - Anna-Lotta Larsson * Drottningen (Evil Queen) - Lil Terselius * Häxan (Hag) - Helena Brodin * Kloker (Doc) - John Harryson * Butter (Grumpy) - Olof Thunberg * Glader (Happy) - Hans Lindgren * Blyger (Bashful) - Mille Schmidt * Trötter (Sleepy) - Stig Grybe * Prosit (Sneezy) - Bert-Åke Varg * Prinsen (Prince) - Bruno Wintzell * Spegelrösten (Magic Mirror) - Georg Rydeberg * Jägaren (Huntsman) - Jan Nygren * Berättare (Narrator) - Sture Ström Turkish * Pamuk Prenses (Snow White) - Aliye Mutlu * Kralice (Evil Queen) - Özden Ayyıldız * Cadi (the Hag) - Özden Ayyıldız * Prens - Arda Aydın * Bilgili (Doc) - Mazlum Kiper * Öfkeli (Grumpy) - Ahmet Eres * Neseli (Happy) - Atilla Sendil * Utangac (Bashful) - Emin Yarac * Hapsirik (Sneezy) - Aziz Güngörmüşle (speaking) * Hapsirik (Sneezy) - Bulent Tekakpinar (singing) * Uykucu (Sleepy) - Bulent Atak * Ayna (Magic Mirror) - Talat Turkeli * Avci (Huntsman) - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Choir: Semih Sergen, Bulent Atak & Talha Sayar Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs